wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Shadowflank
Shadowflank is a Nightwing and is the main antagonist in Wings of Fire: The Four Flames Saga, as well as the (formerly) upcoming fanfiction Taking to the Skies. Do not use without permission. Description Shadowflank is a dark, ominous Nightwing with black scales. They have a tint of indigo. His wings are silver and his eyes are red contrasting his body. He is usually seen wearing an amulet around his neck. When he was at his last straw in the final battle of the Four Flames Saga he mutated himself with a DNA-contaminated rabies fluid and so he went completely insane. He was later reverted to normal by Bluefire. Afterwards, Bluefire betrayed him, stating that he had 'never wanted it to come to this.' Shadowflank is villainous and wants to rule as king of Pyrrhia. He cares very little about anyone else, save for Bluefire, his closest friend, and will do whatever it takes to have power. Shadowflank is the leader of the PDFs (Pyrrhia Domination Foundation). He doesn't know much about science but likes it alot. He has blood-spattered scales and flesh-covered talons. He has control over a lot of NightWings and is known among them as a leader, but they don't quite know of his schemes and why he orders them to do things, so they follow him blindly. Not all Nightwings follow him. He just happens to have a lot of support. WARNING! This following paragraph contains a spoiler alert for the Four Flames Saga. Shadowflank was not really an evil Nightwing. He only wanted to take over the world to please his best friend. However, he thought of it more of as a surprise. So he entered his friend into a secret society he had conceived, recruited an IceWing to help them, and told Bluefire to be a head scientist. However, what Bluefire did not know was that Shadowflank had his own lab too and was plotting on using innocent dragonets. In the end, Shadowflank's unknowing friend found out, and disowned him, depressing him and ultimately destroying his plot to only make him happy. Powers Shadowflank is a canon Nightwing and so cannot read minds or tell the future. He also has decaying saliva and can breathe fire. He blends well into shadows. Also, he owns a huge collection of amulets and treasures, and has amassed an arsenal of delicately constructed war weapons made by Bluefire the Seawing, one of his best friends. Relationships TERRA NOVA: He didn't particularly care for Terra Nova, mostly because she was an Icewing. He just used her as a war commander and promised her a spot next to him when he dominated Pyrrhia, though he didn't really mean it, he was going to kill her. She irritated him a lot as she was always complaining about tasks. BLUEFIRE: He was best friends with Bluefire. He actually had good reason to want Bluefire to take over the world with him, he wanted his name to go down in history as greatest inventor of all time. He wanted his friend to be a good king over Pyrrhia, although he himself wouldn't be. He was often very tough and authoritive around his friend but he only wanted to make sure his friend respected him. Bluefire slightly annoyed him sometimes, however, whenever he got into scientific mode and used big words, as Shadowflank never had a very good education. Bluefire betrayed him in the end though, when he became impulsive and completely insane. HARPER: Since Harper was Bluefire's son, naturally Shadowflank was fond of him. Harper was a trained assassin dragon and had the brains of his father. Shadowflank was proud of him, but fueled hatred against him when he turned out to be working for the Wings of Protection league, which meant that he was against him, and that he had turned the Flames over to the Protection league when they hadn't been looking. He became so devastated, yet so furious at the same time. THE FOUR FLAMES: Shadowflank didn't actually hate or want to kill the Four Flames at all. He was the one who mutated them so that they could help him control Pyrrhia. However, they didn't want to work for his causes. So when they turned on him, he wanted to literally change their minds, by controlling them. He never hated them, in fact, he appreciated them like sons and daughters, except when he realized they would never help him. PARENTS OF THE FOUR FLAMES: Shadowflank didn't particularly care about the parents that he stole the Flames' eggs from, he just found them all together in a clearing and attacked, wanting their eggs. When they fought back, he killed two of them. However, he found out that they were all friends. He began to hate them and grow wary of them, and sought out their eggs that he was sure they had hidden. He despised them, and desired to keep them away from their children. He hired a Seawing to find the eggs. Quotes "I'm the one in charge, stop wrecking everything!" "Get out there, and do what I told you this time!" "Tonight the forces of darkness will aid me and the stars will light my path of conquest." Trivia Shadowflank originally was an animus, but the idea was scrapped. Category:NightWings Category:Males Category:Content (FourFlames) Category:Characters